


Arrows are Made with Robin Feathers - NSFW

by RachelGoth



Series: Arrows are Made with Robin Feathers [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Roy Harper, Jayroy, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Oliver's only mentionned, Top Jason Todd, any insult is a nickame during sex, as they should - Freeform, patience is a virtue Jason doesn't have, royjay - Freeform, sex scene, theres also a sfw version for those interested, they love eachother at the end of the day, witty banter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGoth/pseuds/RachelGoth
Summary: A patrol turns sour for Jason and Roy, who then have to deal with the aftermath of it.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Arrows are Made with Robin Feathers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087205
Kudos: 26





	Arrows are Made with Robin Feathers - NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written with one of my very good friends. I'd mention here, but she sadly doesn't have an Ao3 account. Writing this fic was an absolute blast, and there is a version of this fic without the NSFW scene, for those interested.

Another night, another fight for Roy Harper and Jason Todd, or, if you will, Arsenal and Red Hood. RedArse. Partners in crime, partners in law - somewhat - and partners in life. 

Usually, they made a really good duo. They worked great together - Jason with his impeccable aim and his brute strength, Roy with his -bear with me here - tactical intelligence and his special arrows that could get the couple out of every imaginable situation. They coordinated their attacks well, took down criminals and goons with an incredible ease. It was like they had gone out of the womb ready to fight. They probably did, actually. 

The reason behind the fact that they fit so well together was because they had both been thrown to the ground and left for dead long enough to know how to pick themselves up alone; and they both were still getting used to the idea of having someone around to do that for them. Jason still frowned when Roy lended him a hand to get up, and Roy was often surprised when he felt Jason’s back against his own, and the muffled voice of his boyfriend behind the helmet; “I got your back”. 

Neither of them wanted the other to experience what they lived through - Jason being left for dead in that warehouse, hoping that his partner,  _ his friend, _ had his back; and Roy being thrown out for being a burden. Jason wanted to be there for Roy, and Roy wanted Jason to feel that love that he never was given. They wanted to have each other’s backs when the world turned its back on them. 

The patrol had gone well. It was a relatively calm night in Star City for the duo. Lian was over at Oliver’s house for a couple of days, he really wanted to win her over, she was spending the time with some friends as well. The streets were pretty empty, the sky was dark and the moon shone over the dimly lit alleyways of the city. The two boys, used to the layout of the town, patrolled the areas where they usually found dealers, goons or criminals. But Jason and Roy were not the only ones aware of this fact - the bad guys knew it too. And for them, Red Hood and Arsenal were a nuisance, a disturbance to their criminal activities.

There was a reason why the city had been calm lately. Roy and Jason would soon come to know about it.

As they walked, their eyes looking around for anything out of place, something caught Jason’s attention. A man, tall, with a hood over his face and dark baggy clothes handed something to what looked like a teen or a young adult, who handed something back to the hooded man. Jason frowned under his mask and poked Roy with his elbow. Silently, the ginger turned his eyes to where Jason’s finger was pointing. They looked at each other, nodded in complete silence and followed the hooded man, who had started to walk away, getting deeper into the maze that was the alleys of Star City. 

The vigilantes never realized they were walking into a trap. In all fairness, the two were slightly too proud to think they could ever fall into a trap. They proceeded quietly, staying a couple feet away from the dealer. Was he leading them to his hideout? Roy was grinning, clutching his bow in his hand. He had a feeling this night was going to be successful. 

Everyone knew to not trust Roy Harper’s gut feelings.

A shuffle could be heard over the rooftops, and a door suddenly swung open, revealing hooded men holding various weapons. Some had knives, others held out pistols, and one only had two american fists shining on his knuckles. A bullet grazed Jason’s cheek, and the sound resonated in his ears. 

“Sniper, up there!” he yelled to Roy. 

The archer picked an arrow from his quill, aimed up and shot a tear gas filled projectile. Hopefully the sniper would leave them be, or loose his aim. “This was a fucking trap!” Roy added, his tone annoyed, if not angry. How could they have been that stupid? 

They would have been able to take the gang down with ease, if it had not been for the effect of surprise the goons had over the duo. They had not been ready quick enough, and now bullets flew around them. The detonations rang in Roy’s ears, and he had no idea if they were coming from Jason’s guns or from the goons’. 

Jason shifted his position to face a new group of aggressors, and as he moved, he tripped. He looked down quickly. His boot was tangled into a wire - a tripwire. “Get down!” He yelled to Roy, and practically jumped on the ginger, covering him with his body as a small dose of explosive went off dangerously close to the duo. A couple goons got injured in the blow, and the rest ran away as they saw the vigilantes laying in the alley. 

Roy’s and Jason’s ears rung, momentarily deaf. Jason had endured most of the blow, the fabric on his back torn off and bloodied by the bits and pieces that had flown off as the bomb exploded. Roy was okay, for the most part. He had a couple bruises and gashes, his nose was bleeding from an american fist punch. He had been grazed by a couple knives as well, but he seemed pristine compared to Jason.

“Hood. Hood. Get off me Hood, we gotta get out of here” Roy groaned. He usually had no problems having Jason’s body laying on his like this, but right now was not the moment. They needed to leave before more goons came back and caused them more problems. 

Slowly, Roy pulled himself from under his boyfriend. Jason seemed passed out - probably from the strength of the blow that had hit him. Roy seemed concerned. Well, concerned was a very small word to describe him right now. His heart started beating fast, and his temples throbbed. He was slightly panicked, but quickly regained control over himself. He kneeled beside Jason and patted and poked his cheek, his eyes looking around nervously to see if more goons were coming. Roy was strong, and could probably carry Jason on a short distance, but his right thigh had been stabbed and he knew better than to drag Jason with a limping leg. He sighed, Jason was not waking up. Only one solution presented itself.

“I’m sorry, Jaybird, but I’m doing this for you-” he breathed out and slapped the man’s cheek.

You had never seen Jason spring to his feet so quickly. “Why did you slap me?!” he asked, and groaned in pain as the adrenaline wore down quickly. He slowly got on his knees, letting out a breath. It pained Roy to see Jason like this. Mostly when Roy knew Jason got hurt like this because he wanted to protect his boyfriend.

“Let’s go, Jason. I’ll help you -”

“I’m fine, Roy” he grunted and got on his feet in silence. Roy felt like something was wrong. But he knew better than to try and shrink Jason, so he simply nodded, grabbed his bow that laid about a feet away and followed Jason, limping slightly to their apartment.

They were both silent as they entered. Jason took off his mask, leaving it on the table. Roy did the same with his eye mask and his cap. He ran a hand through his locks, sighed under his breath and went to the bathroom to get the bandages and all they would need to patch themselves up. He limped his way to the bedroom, where Jason was sitting on the very messy bed. None of them found interest in doing it in the morning, so it usually looked like a wild mess. 

“Hand me the bandages,” Jason said, holding his hand out. He was picking some debris off of a wound in his leg, and Roy sat behind him. “I’ll help you with your -”

“I don’t need help Roy, I told you already. Just hand me the damned bandages” Jason suddenly snapped. Roy was used to his boyfriend’s temper, but he could not help and he frowned at the tone he used. “I’m just trying to help you, Jay” Roy said as he got back up, putting down the med kit on the bed beside Jason.

“I don’t need your help” Jason replied in a groan, looking away. Roy was about to add something but he simply nodded and left the room, heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get into clean clothes. He had no idea why Jason had snapped like this. It was still not unusual coming from him, but that did not mean it did not hurt Roy. 

Roy stepped out of his suit, putting it away and opening the water, waiting until it was nice and hot to step inside. He let out a small groan as the water hit his body and washed off the blood and debris from his freckled skin. He washed himself, letting the boiling water relax his muscles. 

Jason was grumbling under his breath as Roy left the room and left the kit on the bed. Jason knew he should not have snapped this way, but he just felt… ashamed. Ashamed that he had not seen the trap, ashamed that they had failed to take down a bunch of small, good-for nothing drug dealers. At least he had been able to protect Roy. He was still a bit too proud to accept his defeat. 

He kept picking debris off the open wounds of his body, but he had no idea how he would do that on his back. He’d have to ask Roy for help - or become some kind of acrobat like Dick. He got up to step out of his clothes, his face almost impassible as some bit and pieces stayed glued to his skin. The blood had started to coagulate, and he looked extremely battered. It hurt, but it was no big deal to Jason.

Roy came back, towel draped around his waist. He found his boyfriend in his briefs, stared for a couple of - long - seconds before he went to sit on the bed. Slowly and silently, he applied bandages and stitched up the bigger gashes on himself, got up and dressed in more comfortable clothes. He walked back to Jason, who gave a side glance to his boyfriend but nothing more. 

“I know you’re upset, Jaybi-”

“Don’t shrink me, Roy”

“I’m not shrinking you, I’m just talking to my boyfriend, is that such a crime?”

“Right now, yes, it is”

“Then I guess that makes me a criminal”

The two looked at eachother. Roy grinned slightly, Jason frowned, and after maybe ten seconds, he sighed in defeat. 

“I’m listening” he grumbled under his breath as he stitched a wound on his thigh. 

Roy grinned in victory and moved in the bed, sitting behind Jason and starting to pick bits and pieces out of the wounds on his boyfriend’s back. Honestly, it was adorable - they looked like monkeys lovingly picking out bugs from their fur. 

“Like I was saying, I know you’re upset, Jaybird. I’m upset too. We were dumb, and we didn’t see the trap. Mistakes happen sometimes. And this is one of those times. But let me at least help you patch up, okay Jaybird? I know you’re a strong, independent man, but we all know you can’t reach your back” he said, a small, genuine smile on his lips. Jason cut the wire for his stitches and slowly turned so he could look at Roy. Jason observed the traits of the ginger, his eyes roaming from the wet hair that framed his face to the slightly crooked nose, to the pale green eyes and his lips. Jason would probably never admit it, but frankly, he found his boyfriend quite handsome. 

After a moment of silence, Jason nodded ever so slightly and gazed into Roy’s eyes. “Fine. Patch me up” Jason replied, and turned back around, letting the ginger finish his job. After maybe half an hour, the both of them were fully patched up and exhausted. Jason slipped in some sweatpants and went to lay in bed, soon followed by Roy once all the lights were out. 

They both laid on their backs and looked at the ceiling in silence. 

“Thanks for covering me by the way,” Roy said and turned to look at Jason, who was still staring at the ceiling. 

“Thanks for patching me up,” Jason replied. Roy blinked, pinched himself and let out a chuckle.

“Is Jason Todd  _ thanking _ me?” he replied in a teasing tone. 

“Shut it. No one will believe you anyways” Jason grumbled in response, which made Roy chuckle some more. 

Swiftly, Roy moved so he was hovering over Jason, a smirk stamped on his face. “And what if they do believe me?” Roy taunted, lowering his face closer to Jason’s. “They won’t.” he replied, wrapping his arms around Roy’s neck, a smile slowly spreading across his feature. 

“You thanked me and now you’re smiling! Am I dead? Am I in heaven?” Roy said in a mocking tone.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, Harper” Jason growled slightly. Roy didn’t need to be asked twice, and he broke the small gap that separated both of their lips. 

Truthfully, Roy was going in slowly, wanting to lovingly stare into those blue eyes before drifting into the kiss. He wasn't expecting that prodigy that Jason called a tongue, but he was not deceived. Roy didn't even catch a glimpse of his boyfriend’s face, thanks to that instantaneous and urgent tongue. It plunged like some writhing sea-shape into Roy’s shyly parted lips. But Roy wasn't complaining, for it was overpowering all of his senses as it tried to reach some sort of end, near his uvula; it pulsated, it wiggled, and made controtive sweeps in his mouth. Roy certainly was in heaven, and so was Jason. Dolphin-slippery and less wet than rather deliciously mucilaginous. In the middle of their intense tongue-fight, Jason had grabbed Roy and turned them around, pinning the ginger against the mattress. Apparently, it had the power to force Roy’s back against the bed, where he lolled helplessly, eyes shut, mouth invaded by Jason’s tongue, his own unable to keep up. For a while, it was the only thing clouding his mind, but when  _ advances _ were made, Jason’s hand needily caressing Roy’s thigh, it provided Roy with a moment of clarity, just enough for him to stop this right then and there, a bit against his own will and desires. “You’re too hurt for this, Sunshine” he said, surprised to hear his own breathlessness.

Jason let out a groan, if not a growl, and stared intently into Roy’s eyes. “I know you want this, Roy”

“Of course I do. But I don’t want you to get more hurt simply ‘cause we’re two horny bastards” 

Jason let out a louder, slightly defeated groan followed by a sigh. “I’ll have you soon enough, Roytoy. If not now, then later” he said, a shit eating grin on his lips. 

Roy gulped a bit, his pants tightening almost instantly. It took him a lot of self control to not go further. Jason knew exactly how to play with him. Roy wrapped himself in the blanket like an impenetrable burrito, which earned him a frown from Jason. 

“You know, I felt that, Roytoy...” Jason said, his frown shifting to a raised eyebrow. 

“I know you did. Now, we go to sleep, Jaybird” 

“But I can help-”

“I said night, bitch. One more word and I’m not spooning you tonight”

“... Fine,” Jason said and flopped back on the mattress. 

Roy nodded, and moved to unwrap himself from his blanket cocoon, throwing one arm around Jason and pulling him closer in a tight and loving embrace. Roy buried his face in the back of his lover’s neck, and Jason could feel his hot breath lingering against his skin followed by a hot, flat, slobbery lick, making him squeak...either like a mouse, a teenage girl or something in between. Jason could feel Roy shaking with laughter before finally erupting with those melodic giggles. Jason wasn’t laughing.

“ Roy William Harper Junior, I will kill you in your sleep if you keep going"

Roy answered with a lighthearted giggle and a wink that Jason couldn’t see.

“Yes, Daddy” Roy purred. Jason nearly choked, then elbowed him in the ribs, which had Roy coughing a bit. 

“Drama queen…” Jason mumbled grumpily, but was soon cheered up by the goodnight kiss placed on his temple.

“Night, babe” Roy whispered 

“Night” Jason replied. 

They both fell asleep pretty quickly, exhausted by the day and the fight. And, frankly, it was hard to not fall asleep in such a comfortable embrace and the scent of Roy’s gross, yet calming essential oils filling the room. 

The night was peaceful, at least for a bit, until Jason experienced one of his nightmares. They were not unusual, and both of them were used to it. So when Jason woke up with a shaky breath, sweat pearling on his forehead, Roy stirred awake too. He wrapped his arms around Jason a bit tighter, pecked his temple then broke away from the embrace momentarily. He grabbed a water bottle he kept on his nightstand for this exact reason and handed it to Jason, who had sat up and leaned against the wall. Jason ran his hands on his face and through his hair, taking a deep breath. Jason Todd rarely seemed weak, but when he had these nightmares, his figure took on a terrified look. Roy did not know exactly what the nightmares were about, since Jaosn had never really talked about it, but he had a good guess about the subject of these nightly terrors. “Here. Drink a bit” Roy said quietly, sleepily. Jason grabbed the bottle and drank the liquid like if he had not drank in two days. He seemed breathless, panicked. 

“Com’ere” Roy whispered and pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace, sulking them both back down until they were laying on the bed, Jason resting his head in Roy’s neck, who caressed Jason's hair in a way that he wanted comforting. They moved a bit, finding a position comfortable for both of them : Jason rested his head on Roy’s chest as Roy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly and rested his chin on top of Jason’s head. He held onto his ginger boyfriend, almost clutching him as they intertwined their legs together. Roy left a few, soft kisses on top of Jason’s head, trailing his fingers on Jason’s side. 

“You’re alright, Jaybird, you’re alright. T’was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep now, I’m here baby” Roy whispered comfortingly. 

Jason took a good half hour to fall back asleep, but Roy was whispering nice things in his ears, telling him it would be okay and it made him feel… safe. Jason was so glad for Roy, and the feelings were more than reciprocated. Jason just had troubles verbally expressing these feelings. He was clumsy in love, to say the least, but he would have given up Roy for nothing in the world. 

“Love ya, Jaybird” Roy whispered once he was sure, or almost that Jason was asleep. But he wasn’t, and a dumb smile spread on his lips as they both drifted into slumber. 

The rest of the night was peaceful, and Jason woke up first. Their bodies were tangled in a way that would make heads spin. It was Jason’s morning custom to place a soft kiss on Roy’s hands, one of the few ways he could show affection without being verbal. Slowly, Jason separated himself from Roy, keeping in mind that the gorgeous bastard was a light sleeper and that he was not the gentler person in the world. He sat up, stretched, glanced back at Roy, who was sprawled in the bed, a stupid grin on his lips. Jason wondered what he could be dreaming about. 

The man took a shower after he had taken off his bandages. The smaller wounds were basically healed, and the bigger gashes and stitches were already looking better. The hot water helped his muscles and his body relax a bit, and he went back to the room to grab some clean clothes, so basically just sweats. His back was still a bit sensible anyways so a shirt was no use. 

He went to the kitchen to start breakfast for him and Roy. Roy could not cook for his life, so Jason was basically the only one who cooked, but he usually didn’t mind it. Roy would eat pretty much anything anyways. 

He had just cracked eggs in a pan, bacon already in another pan when Jason felt a pair of arms slither around his waist and someone breathing in his neck. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Roy said, his voice a bit groggy from sleep but his arms very awake, pressing himself against Jason’s back and rear in a very teasing way. 

Jason put down the spatula and turned around, facing a smirking Roy. “Good morning, Roy” he answered and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, pulling him closer. He placed a light kiss on Roy’s neck, and the ginger replied by pulling his face away, waiting until Jason raised his head to kiss him. 

It was not unexpected for neither of them, and they pressed their bodies a bit closer together as their tongues fought for dominance. Their kiss was like a tango - their tongues swirled and twirled together, following a rhythm that only they knew. 

Too much attention was paid towards their kiss and not enough to the eggs. Jason pulled away as he smelled some burnt vapor and he turned his head to look at the pans, with blackened eggs and very, very crispy bacon. He swore, closed the elements and pulled the pans away from the heat source. He turned to face Roy, a small frown resting on his face. 

“I wasn't in the mood for that anyway-” he said, his hands going to squeeze Roy’s hips, hands snaking under his shirt. 

“What did you want?” Roy replied, feeling a slight shiver run down his spine.

“You” he said, his voice growling in his throat from the grogginess. He was not fully awake yet, but neither was Roy. And it was that damned morning voice that got Roy all excited - well not just that, but it did help a lot.

Jason backed Roy against the counter and propped him on it, smirking hungrily. 

  
“Im flattered, really. But I dont think I’m very filling-” Roy joked, feeling that same tightness, but this time it was his boxers. From the looks of it, those wounds of Jason’s were healing rather quickly, one of the perks of that pit.

Jason’s hands had been patiently rested on Roy’s thighs, waiting for that green light. “...Then let me be the one to fill you up, RoyToy” he said, the same smirk still on his lips.

Roy felt his face burn, something close to the heat of the explosion last night...but warmer. “Oh-” was all that he could muster.    
  


Jason didn't seem too happy with that answer. “Oh?” he repeated, more of a question than a mock, ever so slightly tilting his head to the side, a small frown furrowing his brows as he observed Roy’s face. 

“Oh.” Roy said again, that wild grin finding its way back to his face. There was that green light that Jason was looking for, but he did not act on his impulses just yet. He took a second to admire the breathtaking view in front of him; if he had enough time, Jason would be more than happy to kiss every single freckle on Roy’s face. Unfortunately, they didn’t have that time, they had only about an hour or two before Lian was dropped off, and they would spend most of that time cleaning up their mess. “...Are you gonna do something..? Or should I take matters into my own hands?” the ginger stated, a grin still plastered on his lips and face

Jason scoffed “Not on my watch, bitch” 

“You know...a “beautiful” or a swee-” Roy began, but was never able to finish since Jason’s patience was already running thin. The ginger was enveloped into another one of those breathtaking kisses, which quickly made him shut up, leaning into the embrace and into the passionate and needy kisses.    
  


Jason moved closer to Roy, providing him with that much needed friction, all that conversing seemed pretty stupid and useless to him now. It just seemed like a waste of time. Why talk when you could show those thoughts instead? A picture is worth a thousand words, so why not a touch? Jason was clumsy with his words anyways, so he hated expressing his feelings like that. Roy didn't mind the fact that Jason couldn't express his feelings, Roy knew them without Jason having to tell him. He could tell by the way he looked at him, by the way he kissed him, even by the way he said his name and suddenly used nicknames - even if they were typically insults. Even his insults sounded loving in Roy’s ears.

“Gosh, hurry the fuck up, babe” Roy said, almost pleadingly, when he parted from the kiss. His whining was soon answered, Jason’s hands acted as liberators as they freed Roy from his now rather constricting boxers, throwing them in the direction of the hallway; they would pick them up as they’d go clean themselves up. “In the kitchen?” Roy found himself saying.

Jason only hummed in response. “Thats where meals are eaten, yes.” Before Roy could go saying that meals were usually eaten on the dining table, Jason made sure to shut him up with another kiss. One of his hands snaked up Roy’s bare thigh, taking a hold of the base of Roy’s manhood, dragging it to the top; causing Roy to groan against his lips. Jason only smirked in response as he thumbed the wet slit of his tip, Roy certainly loved that. Jason also did love this, and the tightening in his sweats proved it. The younger man parted from that kiss, and without a single warning and without wasting any time, Jason swallowed Roy, just like he said he would. Jason Todd was a man of his words. 

  
Roy gasped in surprise… well, it was more of a girlish squeal, similar to the one that Jason had let out last night after the teasing. Roy’s hands, which had been resting at his sides this entire time, moved to tangle his fingers in Jason’s bed head - not that his hair ever looked groomed. “Hnn- ahh” He said, already breathless, chills running down his spine. Roy had not expected Jason to do what he just had, clearly he was in a better mood now than before. Roy relished the feel of that expert tongue swirling around him in the most delicious way; Jason found the same enjoyment in giving than receiving. Hearing Roy squeal, moan and groan was a sweet, sweet symphony to Jason’s ears. Roy leaned back against the counter and Jason was quick to grip Roy’s hips to keep him from thrusting upwards; choking on your boyfriend’s dick didn’t sound like a very heroic death.

“Ah- Jay-” Roy breathed out, his thoughts hardly coherent, there was no way that he could string words together while Jason worked on him like this. Roy’s head was spinning, euphoria was overtaking most, if not all of his senses, at least until Jason pulled away. “Wha- why- ?” Roy complained in a weak whine. Raising his hand to wipe his lips, Jason did the same.    
  
The bastard had the  _ audacity _ to laugh as he reached over to the bottle of olive oil he had used for the eggs. A new emotion took over Roy; panic.

  
“Oh no- NO. NO, no, no, no. NO.” Roy protested, shaking his head violently. Jason, for a brief moment, sulked, releasing the bottle from his grasp. Roy sighed and glanced at Jason.   
  
“Don’t be so lazy Jaybird. Take your two sexy legs, walk to the bedroom and grab the bottle of lube,” Roy said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to grin at Jason’s sulky expression. 

Jason rolled his eyes and grumbled, pulling away. “You better not move an inch” he warned Roy, pointing a finger at him before he left towards their room, trying not to run, but Roy heard him run as he reached the turn in the hallway where he could not see him anymore. He chuckled quietly. 

Jason came back quickly, a half full bottle in his hands. “There. Are you happy now, princess?” he snickered as he took back the position between Roy’s parted legs. 

“Yes, very” Roy answered, his hands grabbing the waist band of Jason’s sweat. “These need to come off, and quick” He explained, as if he needed to. His fingers ran to the back of Jason’s pants, only to grope his ass, for good measure. Jason was not in the mood for foreplay, he just wanted to be inside Roy already. He placed the bottle of lube on the counter as he pulled off his pants and kicked them off in the same direction of Roy’s boxers. Roy couldn’t complain, he’d let Jason take the floor, but he made sure to stroke him a few times; kinda like winding up a toy.

Jason groaned, grabbing Roy’s legs and pulling him closer to the edge, putting the ginger’s legs to rest onto his shoulders. He took back the bottle of lube, and Roy intently watched the lube dribble onto Jason’s fingers. Jason applied a generous amount on himself, and poured some more to also coat Roy’s butt. 

For once, Jason asked before doing something. “Ready for me, Roytoy?” He asked, slightly -very- impatient, but still caring about Roy. 

“Always, Jaybi-” Roy answered, before he was cut off by one Jason’s fingers unceremoniously shoving itself into Roy. “F-Fuck-!” he wasn’t as ready as he had said he was. He leaned forward, hiding his face in the crook of Jason’s neck, biting down on the soft skin as he felt another finger being inserted. He threw his head back, enjoying the pain and the pleasure of the fingers inside of him, but that didn't last much longer. 

  
“What the hell- Make up your mind for fuck’s sake!” Roy complained a few seconds after Jason had stopped his finger movements.

“Hmm…? Why don’t you tell me what you want then?” Jason asked, his voice thick with lust. His eyes shone of desire, and another part of his body also did. But teasing Roy and seeing him whine was just too much fun. Roy was surprised by the patience Jason was exhibiting, for once.    
  


“Hnnngh-” Roy whined. “Fuck me, like, now” He spat out, his eyes finding Jason’s and staring into them, a small frown on his feature. They stared at each other for a bit, neither of them moving an inch until Jason broke the silence and smirked wide.

“You wish is my command, Roytoy” he growled before he quickly drove himself into Roy, hard and fast. Roy threw his head back, letting out a loud noise - was it a groan, a moan or a swear, neither of them knew. 

“R-roy, fuck” Jason moaned, letting out a breath, feeling how tight he felt around him. His hands gripped Roy’s thighs roughly, without a doubt, he would be leaving bruises. He picked Roy up from the counter, his hand shifting to the back, on his rear, kneading it, letting out a soft groan when he got the feeling he had been chasing after. Roy wrapped his legs around Jason’s body and also wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping his face buried into his boyfriend. 

Aster a minute of position shifting, Jason began to move, which had the couple moan and groan in unison. It felt like heaven for the both of them, and there was truly no way of knowing if one liked it more than the other. Jason growled and fully lifted Roy’s weight off the counter, still inside of him, just to slam him against the fridge to their left. Jason hardly missed a beat to his rhythm, which had remained constant ever since he had started; Roy was completely at his mercy, pinned to the fridge. 

“Oh god...” Roy gasped, his voice almost hoarse.

Jason hummed “That's not my name-” he smirked, thrusting deep and rough; hitting Roy in all the right places with every thrust. “But I’ll take the compliment” he added, his voice slightly breathless as well. 

Roy’s head lolled into the crook of Jason’s neck, latching onto him with teeth and tongue, moaning against his skin and leaving a good amount of hickeys in the crook of his neck, which Jason would spend days trying to hide - he even bought some concealer one time, and Roy had laughed at it for days. His family didn't need to know what was happening in his personal life, and Lian didn't need to be scared or ask questions.

This lasted for quite a while, both of them enjoying themselves very, very much. They had switched from the fridge to the table, to another wall and back to the counter. 

“Fuck, Roy, I’m not gonna last much longer” he groaned as Roy basically panted in his neck, hands tangled into Jason’s dark hair, gently tugging on the locks. “Me too, Jaybird” he answered. One of Jason’s hands wandered and grabbed Roy’s manhood, his hand trying to keep the same tempo as his hips. It only took a couple more minutes for Jason to pull out, seeing stars as he finished on Roy’s skin, soon followed by Roy himself. 

They both panted, seeing stars, their torso moving up and down quickly. They had their eyes closed, and Roy caressed Jason’s hair as the sound of their breathlessness filled the otherwise silent and empty apartment. They embraced each other for a good moment, before Jason pulled away, gently setting down Roy’s legs, observing him for a moment. 

“Let me bet; you want me to carry you to the bathroom?” he asked

“Please” Roy answered. Jason scooped Roy up bridal style and walked them both to the shower. They washed off, and, frankly, Roy did limp a bit, and it was not from the stab wound in his thigh. 

They dressed up, knowing Oliver would come to drop off Lian soon enough. Jason picked up the clothes laying a bit everywhere, the bottle of lube on the counter as well and put them away before he brought a bag of frozen peas to Roy, who was laying on the couch, watching some dumb morning sitcom. 

“Thanks, Jaybird,” Roy said and placed it under himself, letting out a small sigh. Jason sat down on the couch, letting Roy’s legs rest on his lap.

“This show is shit, How can you even enjoy this?” he asked as the Friends intro rolled. Roy shrugged. “I dunno. It’s kinda funny, honestly” he chuckled a bit.

“My funeral was funnier than this.” Jason joked, out of habit. Roy had gotten used to those puns, much like Jason had with his.

“You gonna make us another breakfast? I didn’t really get to eat anything” Roy commented and glanced over at Jason, who answered with a lazy groan.

“Just text Oliver to bring us some fast food or something, I’m exhausted, the day has not even started” Jason replied as he slouched slightly in his seat. 

“Fine. But your cooking is always better” Roy said as he texted Oliver. 

They both watched the show - Jason a bit less willingly - until someone knocked at the Door. Jason got up to go open, followed by Roy. Lian stormed in, and jumped in Jason’s arms then went to give the same treatment to her father. Roy crouched a bit, groaning under his breath, and Lian tilted her head to the side. 

“Are you okay, Daddy?” she asked and Jason looked at Roy with that shit eating grin of his. The ginger gave him a small glare before he turned back to Lian. 

“... Of course I am, I’m just still a bit.. Sleepy” he answered, smiling softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine but DC's, I just like writing about them


End file.
